yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Учителя
|tab2=Фразы |tab3= |tab4= |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }}[[Файл:Учителя.png|thumb|360px|Учителя в Akademi High School. 4 декабря 2019 год.]] Учителя (англ. Teachers) — школьные учителя. Они обучают классы и следят за соблюдением школьных правил. Список учителей и внешний вид Нажмите на изображение учительницы, чтобы перейти на страницу про неё. Портрет Рейны (15).png|Рейна Нана (Учитель класса 1-1)|link=Рейна Нана Портрет Нацуки (16).png|Нацуки Анна (Учитель класса 1-2)|link=Нацуки Анна Портрет Рино (17).png|Рино Фука (Учитель класса 2-1)|link=Рино Фука Портрет Шиори (16).png|Шиори Риса (Учитель класса 2-2)|link=Шиори Риса Портрет Карин (16).png|Карин Хана (Учитель класса 3-1)|link=Карин Хана Портрет Кахо (16).png|Кахо Канон (Учитель класса 3-2)|link=Кахо Канон Портрет Киоши (4).png|Киоши Тайсо (Учитель физкультуры)|link=Киоши Тайсо Mida_Rana_Full.png|Мида Рана (Замена учителя)|link=Мида Рана На данный момент, у всех учителей один и тот же размер груди ― 1,5. Каждый учитель носит белую рубашку, черный пиджак, черные леггинсы и черные высокие каблуки, украшенные синими бантами. Киоши Тайсо ― учитель физической культуры. Она одета в красный спортивный костюм с белыми полосами и носит свисток на шее. Геймплей Аяно не может разговаривать с учителями, не может спленичать о них с другими учениками и не может попросить отвлечь их. Если они заметят что Аяно нарушает школьные правила, они отправят её к методистке. Если они заметят, что Аяно убила кого-то/несёт труп/пытается скрыть следы преступления/напала на учителя, они немедленно попытаются задержать её. Если Аяно держит в руках небольшое оружие и её навык физкультуры 1 или выше, начнётся мини-игра. Если Аяно присоединится к клубу боевых искусств, то она автоматически убьёт учителя. Если игрок проиграет/Аяно держит в руках большое оружие/слишком слаба, учитель автоматически задержит её. Если Аяно опоздает на урок, учитель сделает ей замечание. Суровость замечания зависит от того, насколько она опоздала. В случае опоздания Аяно также получит меньше очков обучения. Если ученик с характером «Любимчик учителя» засвидетельствует убийство или обнаружит труп, он побежит к своему учителю и расскажет об увиденном. Учитель побежит в то место, где ученик обнаружил труп. Также, любой ученик побежит к учителю, если обнаружит на полу кровь, подозрительное оружие или расчленённое тело. Если улики не будут убраны или будут находиться достаточно близко, учитель вызовет полицию. Учитель будет охранять труп, из-за чего будет невозможно убрать его без обнаружения Аяно учителем. Если Аяно будет выглядеть подозрительно и находиться у трупа, который на данный момент охраняется учителем, учитель немедленно попытается задержать её. Если оружие не будет испачкано в крови, учитель отнесёт его в учительскую. В полной версии игры Кахо Канон возьмёт отпуск на седьмой неделе, и её заместителем станет Мида Рана, которая будет соперницей Аяно. Если учитель будет убит, на следующий день он будет заменен рандомно сгенерированным игрой учителем. re.PNG|Профиль случайно сгенерированного учителя. 4 августа 2019 год. случайно сгенерированные учителя.png|Случайно сгенерированные учителя. 4 августа 2019 год. Распорядок дня В 7:00 AM учителя будут находиться в учительской и заполнять бумаги. Киоши Тайсо будет стоять рядом со школьными воротами. В 8:14 AM покинут учительскую и пойдут в свои классы. Киоши Тайсо будет охранять помещение. В 1:16 PM вернутся в учительскую заполнять бумаги. В 1:22 PM снова покинут учительскую и пойдут в свои классы. В 3:30 PM будут продолжать заполнять бумаги до конца дня. Факты * В будущем, в игре будут три учителя мужского пола и три учительницы женскогоMale Teacher Question. * Akademi High ― очень известная и престижная школа, поэтому туда всегда есть очередь учителей. Если кто-то из учителей будет убит, то новый учитель приступит к работе на следующий же деньSomething to address with th idea of teachers dying.. * В финальной версии игры учителя будут носить юбки, и можно будет сделать их панцушотWill we ever be able to take panty shots of unsuspecting faculty members?. * Возможно, в будущем Аяно сможет сообщать учителям о трупах, но это совершенно бесполезно для игрока, поэтому эта возможность может быть и не реализованаSince Yan-chan can feign normalcy, a neat immersion thing would be having an option to report your slave's murder-suicide.. * В режиме 1980 учителя также будут способны к самообороне, так как в Akademi High произошло убийство ещё до начала событий игрыWhat will stop you from killing teachers in 1980's mode?. Источники en:Teachers Категория:Персонал Категория:Персонажи Категория:В разработке Категория:Взрослые